More Than Words
by laine likes you
Summary: NOVELLA: After that one kiss, everything is falling into its rightful place. But... it's taking a little time. *on hiatus*
1. Miranda Knows Best

::Chapter 1: Confusion  
  
  
  
"You kissed Gordo?!" Miranda asked trying to sound suprised, but in reality, she was smiling  
  
"I know!!" Lizzie exclaimed on the other side of the phone. "What do I do?!" She was in some desperate need for advice  
  
"Calm down, Lizzie. I want the details first, so spill... why did you kiss him?"  
  
"Well, I- uh- read what he wrote in my yearbook and it was... one of the sweetest things I have ever read." She explained, dreamily  
  
All Miranda could do was smile. She couldn't help but think how she is helping the two of them.  
  
"So... do you like him?" She asked, taking on the role of the nosy best friend  
  
"To be honest... I think I do." Lizzie, said collapsing on her bed  
  
"Oh, wow!!! My best friends are gonna hook up!" She replied, enthusiastically  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa M'randa! Gordo doesn't know yet." Lizzie said, as she rose from her bed  
  
"Well, duh! That's why you HAVE to tell him!" Miranda said, matter-of-factly  
  
"But- Wait! What is this? First you want your best friends to 'hook up' and then you want me to tell him how I feel... you're actually ok with this?"  
  
"Truthfully, I think it'll be a little weird, but I saw this coming. Everyone at school saw it and they knew something would happen sooner or later."  
  
"Yah, everyone knew except me!" She replied, "Look, if you're weirded out by the whole thing, I won't tell him."  
  
"What?! You HAVE to tell him, Lizzie! It would be weird, but I will seriously get over it." Miranda said as she began to pace around her room  
  
"You really sure? 'Cuz I could always-"  
  
"LIZZIE! I'm sure." She interrupted. "Look, I'll be back home in three days and I will be expecting you and Gordo to have at LEAST talked about 'the kiss', ok?" She said, as she stopped pacing to sit, indian-style, on her bed  
  
"Yes, master." Lizzie said sarcastically, "I can't wait till you get back!" She said, looking at a picture, on her night-table of her and Miranda taken at Coaster Kingdom  
  
"I know, me either. But I'll be back soon and then it'll be summer and we can go out everyday and night and cause some serious trouble!"  
  
"Oh but of course." Lizzie said in and English accent, before both of them erupted into a fit of giggles  
  
"Ugh- God! I wish I could talk with you forever, Lizzie; but it's getting late... talk to you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yah, sure." She said, pulling the covers over her legs  
  
"And we're gonna talk about how you told Gordo... right?" She hinted  
  
"Miranda, knowing you, you will never let this go." Lizzie thought for a second and finally gave in, "Alright. I promise I'll talk to him tomorrow. Happy?"  
  
"Very. Talk to you later, bye!"  
  
"Ok, bye!" She said, as they hung up  
  
Lizzie definitely was not looking forward to tomorrow. The only reason she kept asking Miranda if she would be ok with it, was because Lizzie wasn't sure if SHE was ok with it.  
  
Never in her lifetime, did she ever think she would fall for her best friend. But know that it has happened, she couldn't be any more confused than she already was.  
  
"Tomorrow will be one long day." She told herself, as she, once again, collapsed on her bed and fell asleep  
  
  
*.*.*  
  
  
::from laney  
Ok, I have to admit... this wasn't my best chapter. I wrote it at midnight (or so it felt). But I am just getting started. I really haven't thought of a plot yet, but I do know who I want Miranda to hook up with. Here's a hint. There are storys with her hooking up with this guy.  
  
Who is it... Ethan? Tudgeman? Matt?  
  
Read and find out! Oh, and REVIEW! 


	2. Mall Rats

::Chapter 2: Mall Rats  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Lizzie woke up with every intention to stay in bed and not be bothered by anyone. But she knew that it was not at all possible.  
  
She rolled over the her left side to see that it was 10:07 am. She, of course, groaned and laid back on her bed. She was extremely tired, considering the long hours she was on the phone with Miranda.  
  
Despite what she wanted, she forcefully rolled herself out of her bed and plodded downstairs.  
  
"Morning, Lizzie" Her mom greeted, "would you like some pancakes?"  
  
"Sure, thanks mom." Lizzie replied, grabbing a seat at the table  
  
"Here you go, sweetie" Jo said, handing her a plate of 2 blueberry pancakes. "What are you planing to do today?" She asked, sitting next to her  
  
Lizzie totally forgot she was suppose to talk to Gordo today. But she couldn't... it was way to soon.  
  
'Tomorrow' She promised hersself in her mind  
  
"Uh... Actually, I was wondering if you could take me to the mall, so I could buy Miranda a sorta 'Welcome back, home' gift." She suggested. She knew she wouldn't see Gordo at the mall  
  
"Sure, that'd be nice. Just finish your breakfast and get ready... then we can go."  
  
"Thanks, mom." Lizzie said before eating her pancakes  
  
Sure, Lizzie promised Miranda she would talk to Gordo today; but, if she tells Miranda that her mom wanted to take her out shopping for the day, then she would understand. Besides, it's the truth... kinda.  
  
At around 12:15, her mom and herself were about to leave, but she noticed something... no annoying brother and no nagging dad.  
  
"Mom, where's Matt and dad?" She asked as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder  
  
"Oh, your dad went with Matt, Lanny, and Melina to Coaster Kingdom." She replied, opening the door  
  
"Best of luck to him." Lizzie said sarcastically as she exited her house  
  
Not more that 15 minutes later, they arrived at the mall.  
  
"Ok, Lizzie... we'll meet back here in and hour and a half?" Her mom asked as she looked at her watch  
  
"Sure, mom" Lizzie said plainly, and with that, they went off in different directions  
  
Lizzie knew exactly what she was going to get Miranda. It was a brown Might Mouse Shirt, she found on the Wet Seal website and fell in love with.  
  
She headed straight for Wet Seal, found the shirt she was looking for, and purchased it. When she exited the store, not more the 5 steps later, she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Lizzie!" The voice called again  
  
She turned around and knew exactly who it was when she saw him  
  
'Oh no! Why is he here?! He hates the mall!' She thought  
  
Despite her thoughts, she plastered on a fake smile and greeted him...  
  
"Hey Gordo!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
hey guys! sorry for the long update... honestly i haven't been busy, just lazy... extremely lazy! well i hope you liked this chapter!!  
  
REViEW!!! 


	3. Chit Chat

::Chapter 3: Chit Chat  
  
  
  
  
  
"So- uh- what are you doing at the mall?" She asked as she looked at the bag he was holding, "Uhm, better yet... what are you doing at the mall with a Forever 21 bag?" She smirked  
  
"What?" He looked at his bag, "Oh.. no! I bought Miranda a present."  
  
"Oh, well great minds think alike." She replied, "I bought her a gift too."  
  
"Cool. So where were you headed to, now?"  
  
"No where. You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
'What's with all this small talk? We're best friends.' Lizze thought  
  
"Hey, you wanna go to the food court and grab some smoothies?"  
  
"Sure." He said  
  
The two best friends walked across the mall to the Hillridge Food Court. When the arrived, they went straight for Orange Julius and ordered the same thing... an Orange Julius.  
  
"Look, there's a table." Gordo said, as he pointed to a table good enough for two people  
  
They both walked over and sat down.  
  
"So..." Lizzie said, trying to strike up a conversation. She wanted to talk about anything but that kiss  
  
"Lizzie, what happened on Friday? What was that kiss about?" Gordo asked  
  
'Great.' She thought 'Think McGuire, think!'  
  
"The kiss?" She asked. He nodded "Gordo, that was a friendship kiss!"  
  
"A friendship kiss?" He asked, baffled, "Lizzie, we've been friends for 14 years and never have you ever kissed me."  
  
"I know... but you've always been there for me. Especially this last week. With Miranda being gone, and the threatening letter from the senoirs, you were trying to comfort me and tell me everything was gonna be ok. And I just- sorta- brushed it off." She lied, as she took and uncomfortable sip of her smoothie  
  
'Good lie, McGuire.'  
  
"Oh, so it wasn't an 'I-like-you' kiss, it was a 'you're-my-best friend' kiss, right?" He asked  
  
"Right." She replied  
  
'Wrong!'  
  
"So you don't like me." Gordo said, "You only like me as a friend."  
  
"Yup. Only as a friend." Lizzie said, taking another sip of her drink  
  
'If friend means boyfriend, then yah... BEST FRIENDS!'  
  
Gordo didn't look at her after that. He just sat there drinking his smoothie. Lizzie couldn't believe how easily those lies came to her. They couldn't have been more false. She just wasn't ready to tell him. And by the look on his face, she really wished she did.  
  
"Look, Gordo" She began, "I'm sorry if I led you on. I thought you would take it as a friendship kiss, nothing more. I just really-"  
  
"No, Lizzie! It's ok." He interrupted her, "I did take it as a friendship kiss. I was just afraid that you liked me. But you dont... it's all cleared up and there's nothing to worry about, right?"  
  
"Yah, right." She said  
  
'But the problem is... I do like you, Gordo'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
sorry for the short chapter. i just wanted them to have a little chat. anywayz, sorry if lizzie's thoughts and what she was actually saying confused you. i cant use italics... whenever i use html, it NEVER works. my computer is jacked! ugh, whatever... hope you liked this chapter though!  
  
MAKE ME SMILE AND REVIEW! 


	4. Courage And Hope

::Chapter 4: Courage and Hope  
  
  
  
  
  
After that fateful talk at the Food Court, Gordo and Lizzie just decided to walk around the mall. They didn't buy anything else, they just walked around and talked.  
  
"Gordo, what time is it?" She asked  
  
"Five to 2:00. Why?" He asked as he looked at his watch  
  
"Oh my God. I have to go meet my mom now." She explained, "I'll talk to you later, ok? Bye." She said as she left him, she just walked the opposite way  
  
Lizzie briskly walked to where she was suppose to meet her mom. Where she and Gordo were and where she was suppose to meet her mom, were on completely opposite sides of the mall.  
  
"Lizzie! Where were you?" Her mom asked as she saw Lizzie approach her  
  
"Sorry, mom. I saw Gordo here and we started talking and I lost track of time." She apologized  
  
"It's ok, as long as you're alright." Her mom said, as they exited the mall, "So what did you get Miranda?"  
  
"A shirt." She said, taking it out on the bag, "You like?"  
  
"Yah. It's adorable." She said, as she started the car  
  
The rest of the ride home was silent. They were just too tired to talk. Once they arrived home, Lizzie noticed that Matt and her dad were back.  
  
"Dad? Why are you home so soon?" She asked, when she saw him  
  
"Matt and Lanny ate one to many cotton candies... and lets just say Melina wasn't too happy about that."  
  
"Oh." Lizzie, now felt sick to her stomach. But she couldn't help but think, 'Poor, Melina."  
  
What Lizzie wanted to do right now, was go into her room and just take a nap. So she did... minus the nap. Instead, she logged onto AIM.  
  
  
iTS RANdA: hola chica!  
  
diZZiE LiZZiE: hey, mir!  
  
iTS RANdA: so... u talk to him yet?  
  
diZZiE LiZZiE: yah. @ the mall  
  
iTS RANdA: well?  
  
diZZiE LiZZiE: we talked about it but i couldnt tell him...  
  
iTS RANdA: WUT?!?! exactly WUT happened?  
  
dIZZiE LiZZiE: well he asked me wut the kiss was about, and i told him it was just a friendship kiss  
  
iTS RANdA: but thats not tru  
  
diZZiE LiZZiE: i noe. n then i just told him i liked him as a friend  
  
iTS RANdA: thats not tru either  
  
diZZiE LiZZiE: i noe.  
  
iTS RANdA: if you noe, then why didnt u tell him?  
  
diZZiE LiZZiE: i dunno? it was just way to soon. but i promise i will tell him wen u come back  
  
iTS RANdA: u better... lol  
  
diZZiE LiZZiE: dont worri. i will... i PROMISE!  
  
iTS RANdA: uh huh... thats wut u said last time... and look wut happened! haha jm  
  
diZZiE LiZZiE: haha.. tru.. but this time, i will!  
  
iTS RANdA: ok, ok... i believe you.  
  
iTS RANdA: hey i gtg... mi abuela is done making dinner. see you in TWO days!!!  
  
diZZiE LiZZiE: yAy!! see you... bye!  
  
iTS RANdA: adios amiga!  
  
iTS RANdA logged off at 2:41:23 pm  
  
diZZiE LiZZiE logged off at 2:41:29 pm  
  
  
After logging off, Lizzie plopped herself down on her bed.  
  
'When Miranda comes back, I'll definitely have the courage to tell Gordo' She thought  
  
"Hopefully." She said aloud  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney:  
i know! nothing really interesting in this chapter... but trust me!! in the next chapter, it will get better... a lot better!!   
  
REVIEW please!! 


End file.
